


Perdition

by KeatonEllis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean in Hell, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Feathers & Featherplay, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Sex, Hell, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Perdition, Prequel, Protective Castiel, Raised You From Perdition, Smut, Top Dean, Torture, Violence, Virgin Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeatonEllis/pseuds/KeatonEllis
Summary: When Castiel gets the order to go to hell and bring back a human, he has no idea it will change his world forever. He finds the righteous man in hell, twisted and broken. The angel may have marked the blonde's flesh but the mark Dean leaves on his heart is far deeper.This story takes place before Castiel's entrance on Supernatural and is meant to be a prequel. The fic features some violence as it is set in hell, but it is not between Cas and Dean. It explores a romantic sexual relationship between the two of them.





	Perdition

Castiel sat there, head in his hands back against the wall, knees pulled to him. If he had been human he would have cried, let it all out in wet sobbing heaves until he passed out of utter exhaustion, but he wasn't and he wouldn't. The angel wasn't meant for such emotions yet his time spent amongst humans had made it inevitable that he take them on almost as readily as they did. Dean was in the next motel room blissfully unaware of all the things that tormented the angel. There were times he wanted to spill it all. Times Castiel wanted to confess everything he was forced to keep bottled up, but he couldn't. Those longing gazes and lingering touches were slowly driving the seraph mad. It wasn't enough, it was like an exquisite torture thought up just to break Castiel, and gradually it was. The angel didn't know how much more of it he could bear. The first emotion had hit him the moment he had put his hand on Dean Winchester; the mere touch had stirred something primal in the angel. What had started as an order to follow, an assignment no one else had dared to take became something more personal, more intimate than the Seraph could have ever imagined.

Most people think hell is hot, that's not exactly true. Hell it's self is actually frigid, cold and barren for the most part. However, to get to it you must cross through something far more hot and unforgiving than the Earth's atmosphere. It's intensity coupled with the fact that it is at odds with everything in an angel's very being made it a dangerous assignment that no one wanted. So why did Castiel take it? Who can say for sure, maybe it was just simply that it was what was needed of him, maybe he felt he had something to prove. Whatever the reason here he was cascading, tumbling through the atmosphere, his grace diminished by his very proximity to the place made it hard for him to push the heat away from his body. Like a star he fell, light streaking off him only to be extinguished by the cold air as he neared the surface. The angel hit hard creating a large crater as he slid into the wet mire.  
He lay there for a moment getting his bearings as he stared up at the black starless, moonless sky. The rain was welcome on his scorched feathers and the heat of his skin, the water hissing as it rolled over the obsidian plumage. It was only when the rain picked up in volume and intensity did he start to move. Slowly he sat up stretching his muddy wings. His feathers were twisted and out of place but other than a light shake to put his primaries in place he just left them be. Castiel stood looking around the open landscape of what looked to be a forest that had been clear-cut, devoid of any life whatsoever, an endless sea of scorched stumps and burnt earth in all directions as far as he could see. Reaching into his pocket, the angel pulled out the simple charm on a leather string, a necklace that was meant to lead him to the one he had been sent to retrieve. A human, a hunter that had been sent to this unholy place for making a deal with the devil himself. What could make one man so important that he warranted being risen from perdition? The angel had never known of anyone ever being sent to bring someone back from hell before. Clearly, there was a significance that the seraph wasn't privy to. He was sent to find him and bring him back, and that's exactly what Castiel planned on doing.  
Holding the necklace out he wondered how it even survived the trip, but it had, looking the same as before the bronze ornament looking worn and the cord tattered and frayed. Someone had worn it for a long time. The angel turned and faced each of the four directions noting how the faint glow was brighter to the west so immediately he started walking out towards the darkened horizon. The angel walked for hours and hours the landscape never changing though the rain slowly turned to slush and ice. The ground crunched beneath every footstep getting harder and harder as the temperature dropped. Cephiael had asked why Castiel had taken this mission. "It's a suicide mission Castiel, don't go. There is a reason why everyone has refused it, brother." The seraph had just shaken his head. "Yes because they can't do it. They're afraid, but I can." In truth, Castiel hadn't known if he could do it or not. He wanted to find out though. As of lately, he'd been questioning everything. Why was he created, what was he meant for? Surely it was more than just being a solider and following orders, orders that seemed to get them nowhere. Who was even calling the shots anymore, certainly not his father? The turmoil inside the angel had been brewing for years, and complacency had only further fueled his discomfort and uncertainty. For the first time in his life, he'd started to question everything. Something told him he needed to do this; he needed to prove to himself that he could. He would save this man and he would bring him back to fulfill whatever destiny he was meant to.  
It was then that the sight of walls on the distant horizon brought Castiel back into the moment. The necklace glowed brighter, and he shook the ice off his wings, stretching them before letting the disheveled appendages rest at his back again. As he approached the smell of sulfur was strong assaulting his nostrils along with the stench of death and decay. The walls upon closer observation were actually carved rock. It reminded him of some of the dwellings of ancient humans cut into cliffs, and he couldn't help but wonder if demons were inspired by them. When he made it at last to the outskirts, he found the perimeter lined with bodies impaled on pikes in various states of decomposition. Some looked human other's bore the scent of demons, even for Castiel the scene was a little unsettling. He took it in though, not shying away but facing it for the truth of what it was. This was hell, the place where lost souls went when heaven had forsaken them. That his father allowed such a place to exist was a disturbing curiosity to him. Surely there was a better answer than this tainted place. But then who was he to question what had been in place for so very long.  
Surprisingly there was no sentry, no one that could be seen as the angel wandered the empty stone hallways. He was so far on the outskirts that no one cared. It was like a maze, a labyrinth of endless corridors and without the necklace that shined like a beacon the angel might have been lost for all eternity trying to find his way. Everything looked the same as he traveled the halls, the only noticeable difference was they narrowed as he went until the walls were an arm's length apart. He went on into the night or the day; it was hard to keep track in a place without sunlight. Castiel suspected it had been days since he arrived but time passed strangely here, so it was hard to say. When doors began to appear, and the walls went from stone to brick he began to feel like progress was being made. Each door was a cell, some empty, some with a single occupant. As terrible as heaven's prison was, he could only imagine this place was a thousand times more terrible. Each time he looked through the narrow slit in the doorway the person on the other side appeared listless, most likely long consigned to their fate. Many probably long forgotten, destined to spend their eternity alone in a dark room without the promise of sunlight, fresh air, or freedom.  
It wasn't until he walked another few miles that he started to see signs of life. The angel taking cover in the shadow when demons passed in the now civilized looking halls. The sky was no longer visible, and it appeared to him that they were in an endless dungeon of sorts. The sounds of torture could be heard in the background like a never-ending soundtrack, the wailing and gnashing of teeth cutting to the bone. Castiel wanted to tune it out, wanted to turn it off but he couldn't. It was loud and jarring, unsettling and quite literally hell. It was as he made his way toward the relentlessness screams that the necklace began to glow so furiously that the angel had to shield his eyes from the brilliance of it. As he stood in front of the wooden door, he put it in his pocket. This was it, his reason for coming. The other was in all likelihood being tortured on the other side, and soon he would be free from his torment. When Castiel looked through the opening what he saw was not at all what he expected. A tall, muscular blonde hulked over a demon strapped to a chair. He was filleting his skin off piece by piece a wild look in his emerald green eyes as he worked. The demon was screaming and trying in vain to escape his fate. The man then washed the demon's wounds with holy water before beginning again. Now Castiel had done his fair share of torturing, but he had never done so with the look of pleasure this man did. He seemed to be enjoying his work, and the angel wondered how he could be the righteous man that he had been meant to save. Could he even be saved or was he too far gone? Castiel wondered how long he had been here, long enough for Alastair to have broken him. When the man threw the knife down and moved towards the door the angel instinctively moved away hiding himself easily in the shadows as the blood splattered man stormed down the hallway and around the corner.  
The seraph waited some time considering what he had seen as he listened to the sobs of distress that came from the nearby room. Castiel questioned whether he wanted to do this now. If the other had been fully turned, fully broken, he'd be no good to them in fact he would be better off dead. Yes if he was fully gone that's precisely what Castiel would do, he'd put an end to it and simply tell his superiors that he had found him dead. Moving down the hallway, he came face to face with three demons when he rounded the corner. Castiel drew his blade and met their attack with his own dispatching them easily. Swiftly he made his way in silence until he could see the amulet glowing through his pocket and he stopped at the black metal door taking a deep breath before pushing it open.

The blonde man sat on the floor back against the wall of the dark empty room. He winced at the light as it flooded in illuminating the brilliant green eyes that were slick with tears and heavy with pain. As one of Alastair's men he surely had plush accommodations somewhere, yet here he sat in this empty cell looking far more broken than the other's the angel had seen. He just sat there staring up at him as Castiel stood lost in the green of his gaze. It was then the angel realized what he must have looked like. Dirty with mud, splattered with blood his wings raised high caked with grime, feathers twisted and in a state of disarray as he clutched his blade. It was then the other heaved a tremendous sigh of relief breaking down into sobs as he shifted onto his knees his face falling downward as he continued to cry. It was as though he had been holding back and now he couldn't stop it. The angel stood in silence as he released all the pent-up emotions and when the hunter finally caught his breath, he looked up again, and Castiel knew it right then and there. His heart was gone. This man with his beautiful heart breaking, it was almost more than he could bear. He moved toward him his heart beating furiously as the other spoke."Kill me now. I'm ready...I have been waiting so long for you to come for me. End it; I can't bear another second." Dean's words were shaky but strong, his eyes unyielding as they met with Castiel's ocean's of blue.  
Never before had Castiel ever felt anything remotely like this. He fell to his knees dropping the blade with a loud clamor as he leaned in close so that there was little distance between them. "I have come to save you, Dean Winchester." He watched the words sink in as the other shook his head in defiance. "No, I can't be saved, I don't want to be....I don't deserve to be," tears flowing in gentle streams across his pained face. The angel reached out to touch him, but he pulled away shrinking against the wall his hands covering his face. "I can't imagine what you have endured here Dean, more than I can imagine most could, but you're not broken, it's still in there, that spark of humanity that not Alastair or anyone else could take from you. It might not feel like it but you're still human, it's why you suffer so. It's why you sit in this cell when you are free to go. You are punishing yourself." Castiel slid forward on his knees so that they were close once more. "You deserve to be saved, let me save you." It felt like an eternity as the angel waited for his response. The hunter crying silently just tears nothing more. When he finally looked up the angel's breath caught in his chest. How could this creature be so very perfect, even in distress he could see the strength and resilience in him. He was righteous enough to want to die for his sins, but still he could see him fighting to survive after all living was far harder than dying, it meant carrying the pain and living with what he had done. "Let me help you." Then with a shaky nod, the other gave in adamantly shaking his head yes as his eyes shone with trust. It was a miracle in itself that he could bring himself to trust this dirty angel whom he had never seen before, but here he was taking a leap of faith in this godforsaken place.  
With that Castiel retrieved his blade and stood reaching his hand down to help the hunter up. He took it readily, and Castiel pulled him to his feet and then released him so that the two could make their way out of this place. In the hallway, they were met with a pack of demons. Clearly someone had seen the angel, and now they meant to take him down before he could accomplish his mission. Drawing his blade, the angel moved into the middle of the melee attacking every demon he could get to. In his peripheral, he could see the hunter rushing a demon with his bare hands beating it to a bloody pulp. He pried the knife from its dead hand and charged into the thick of it fighting by Castiel's side. They fought what felt like endless seas of them. They fought until their chests were heaving and the only reason they stood was because they were back to back. When it was all over only one demon stood between them and the way out, Alastair.

The seraph steadied his breathing and pulled on his grace to lend him strength. His grace was sorely depleted in this unholy terrain, and he had been saving what little he had in case a hail mary was needed. This was most likely the place he would expend it, after all, he was exhausted from the fight and Alastair was at full strength. This probably the sole reason he'd sent the sheer number of demons he had. When Castiel stepped forward Dean staggered but caught his bearings, turning to see his tormentor was the only one standing between them and escape. The angel wasn't sure how the hunter was still standing but somehow he was."Step aside Alastair; we're leaving." The angel feigned being at full strength as he approached, a flash of brilliant blue emitting from his eyes as his wings raised in an aggressive posture. "You can go angel, but Dean is mine. He has sold his soul and then freely given in to become the monster I have made him." Castiel's eyes narrowed as he challenged the demon. "He's not yours; you have no claim over him. I'm taking him back with me." The angel was poised to attack should the other make the slightest inkling of aggression. "Do you want to test my resolve on this Alastair? Let us pass!" The demon laughed as he pointed a finger at the blonde hunter who shifted nervously on his feet. "Did you tell the angel how readily you gave in Dean? Did you tell him how much you have been enjoying your work? How once I broke through the surface, you so eagerly embraced it." I wry smile crept across his face as he saw the blonde hunter wavering. "Tell him how you enjoyed tearing those innocents apart...piece by...meticulous piece."

Castiel quickly choked off the laughter that was bubbling up in the demon when he moved forward snatching him up by the shirt. "No one's innocent here Alastair it's hell." He drug him over so that they were eye to eye. I don't care what you think you know about Dean Winchester. He doesn't belong to you anymore. He's mine, and if you try even in the slightest to stand in my way, I will wipe you from the face of existence." The angel growled the threat as his eyes began to glow bright indicating that he was about to expend a celestial burst that would decimate the demon where he stood. It was then that the demon cowered back, the cocky look draining from his face. He had thought the angel was bluffing but now realized he had enough left to finish him off. Holding him fast a moment longer the angel threatened to continue, but when Alastair remained silent, he was satisfied and shoved him away so that he stumbled falling to the ground where he lay not daring to move. It was only then that the angel turned back to look at Dean who had already pulled himself back together. "Let's go; you don't belong here anymore."  
The hunter followed him, and Castiel lead the way back through the labyrinth. He had committed every turn to heart, and he was careful not to get turned around as he worked it backwards. The two were quiet as the went, walking the endless twisting hallways. No one had dared to follow them, and Castiel thought it unlikely they would. Alastair would cut his losses and let them go. Getting in was easy compared to trying to find the way out though. The angel had to find the hidden exit point to which the directions he'd been given were vague at best. For the price the reaper had been paid they had better be accurate. When they finally reached the end, Castiel turned the opposite way from which he had come the first time. Then the two walked through frozen rain until it was obvious the hunter wasn't going to make it very much further if they didn't seek shelter. He was cold, wet and exhausted and he was starting to sway a bit on his feet. When the angel saw a cave in an outcrop of rocks, he lead them in out of the weather. "You need to rest hunter." As soon as they were inside, he turned to inspect the shivering human. His body temperature was dangerously low and reached over ruffling his hands through the blonde's frozen hair sending bits of frost and moisture falling. He then shook his wings in a similar gesture. "Sit, we need to get your body temperature up." As the hunter nodded and sat, Castiel moved to his side wrapping a large wing around him. The blonde was almost completely covered in his dark plumage. He sat as close as possible. The angel felt warm despite the cold air and the trembling man against him. He couldn't explain it but something about the close proximity of the other made him feel good. He was grateful that he had found him and he knew that they would find their way out of here. He would rescue him so that he could fulfill whatever destiny might hold for him.  
Somewhere in those quiet moments, Castiel had closed his eyes to rest in a state that was perhaps the closest to sleep an angel was capable of. He was roused back to the present by the gentle stroking of his feathers. He opened his eyes to see Dean exploring a large primary, his fingers trailing the length smoothing it gingerly as he went. He could see the curious look in his eyes as he took in the texture and warmth. His touch was gentle and welcomed and Castiel was almost tempted to purr in approval. "I'm afraid they're not much to look at in their current state." His voice startling the hunter causing him to stop for a moment before continuing. "They're beautiful." He stated as he ran his fingers between several tangled feathers gently putting them back in order. "Is this okay?" He ventured, pausing as though to make sure he wasn't somehow intruding on the angel's personal space. Castiel nodded, and the hunter continued to put the feathers right. He turned to face the large ebony wing as Castiel stretched it out so he could better get to it. "They're so much larger than I imagined they would be. Not that I believed in angels, wings, and halos, sounded like a children's story to me." The angel quirked a smile, "Do I strike you as something out of a child's book?" The blonde shifted his attention from the wing, his green eyes nearly stopping the angel's breath when they met with his. "No, you don't. Not at all." There was something in his look, the way he smiled back and the way he ran his fingertips ever so slowly down the length of his primary that caused Castiel to be at a loss for words.  
Even in the dim light the angel could see the hunter's color had returned to normal and his fingers were warm in his feathers. Dean's touch was delicate, his hands moving purposefully through his secondary flight feathers brushing out bits of debris and smoothing each feather from quill to tip. Castiel purred lightly as the hunter moved into a gentle rhythm. After the hell his wings had been subjected to on the way down the attention was welcome. It soothed and put the angel at ease. Soon however what began as comfort began to feel better and better. The sensitive feathers were reacting to the increased attention as the hunter dug his fingers through his down gently tugging as he made his way through them. The angel's wings began to grow hot and they felt staticy as though they were filled with some sort of crackling electricity. His breathing started to change his purr lost as he focused on remaining still. Could the other tell the effect he was having on him? The large appendage involuntarily fluttered causing the other to temporary cease the beautiful attention. Castiel wanted to whine outright but his silence was rewarded by the return of warm fingertips to his feathers. The wing pressed into him as he moved in broad gentle strokes. It was somewhere in the middle of this, when Castiel opened his eyes that he noticed the hunter was rubbing his face against the soft warm feathers of his inner wing. His breath caught and his face flushed at the intimacy of the gesture. Dean didn't notice that he was watching, he was too enamored in what he was doing. The angel could feel his breath on his quills and the delicate touch of his lips as they trailed over him. It was such a beautiful sight and the angel's vessel couldn't help but be stirred to arousal. 

The green-eyed hunter seemed content to do this for sometime before emerging from the inky plumage, his eyes fluttering open to meet with Castiel's. Dean showed no sign of being uncomfortable, in fact his look mirrored the angel's own feelings of desire. This time he kept his eyes locked with the angel's as he sunk his fingers into the down, moving over the sensitive area where feathers meet skin. The angel hummed softly at his touch, and Castiel moved his wing nudging the hunter closer to him. He wanted to touch him, know the softness of his skin and hair. Angel's weren't ordinarily physical creatures but being in this dark disparaging place along with his attraction and desire to bring comfort to the hunter made him want it. Reaching out Castel touched the blonde's cheek, finding him both warm and inviting. The other didn't object but instead leaned into the touch. After being here in this terrible place, he could only imagine how he needed some sort of tenderness. "Why did you come for me Castiel?" Came the soft query as the angel gentled him. "Because you don't belong here. Because you deserve to be saved." The angel moved his hand to run his fingers through the soft hair. "I was sent here to bring you back, but it wasn't until I saw you that I knew these things. You do know you don't belong here, don't you?" The hunter turned his perfect eyes away. "No, I think I very much belong here." He pulled away just enough to break contact while staying close. "I've done so many things Castiel; you have no idea." The angel understood his reservations; he could only imagine what Dean had done while he was here. "Dean, don't let this place and what has happened here define you. Soon you will be gone from here, and you never have to look back. Heaven sent me to raise a righteous man from perdition, maybe you can't see it, but you don't belong here."  
The seraph was feeling so much that he never had before. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so much for a human he didn't even know. This had just been an assignment but right here, right now he somehow felt like this was the most important thing he would ever do, to save this man so that he could fulfill his destiny. Leaning in the angel leaned his forehead against the other's temple. He wasn't sure how humans comforted one another but this was how angels did it. The hunter didn't reject his comfort, he instead breathed out a distressed sigh as though he were releasing something that didn't serve him anymore. A moment later he felt the blondes hand on the back of his neck and he pulled back just enough to see the hunter was staring at him. "Save me Cas." His voice soft and strong all at once as he pulled the angel in. When Dean's lips met with his the angel's breath caught in his throat. The press of his lips, warm and soft, instinctively Castiel closed his eyes taking in the gentle sensation. He then returned the gesture pressing back against his mouth. The angel was suddenly flush and hot, he wrapped his arms around the man holding onto him not wanting the moment to end. It was then the hunter become more desperate pulling the angel hard against him as he parted his lips searching out his tongue and tasting it. The experience was unknown to him but Castiel readily accepted it. Everything felt good and he wanted more. Dean's hands were all over him. He kissed him like he was drowning and the angel was air he needed to live. When the hunter finally pulled back they were both breathless and Castiel could still taste him on his lips. His cerulean eyes opened to see the look of raw desire in the other's eyes. "I need you Castiel." Came the demanding voice as the hunter pushed at his trench coat, shoving it down off his shoulders. "I need you." He reaffirmed, as he moved in to kiss him again. 

Castiel kissed him back reaching to cradle his face as they tasted each other's mouth over and over again until they were finally satisfied. Dean was working at the angel's clothes the whole time, peeling them away bit by bit. The angel's hands pulled at the blonde's t-shirt pulling it over his head. His hands moved across his chest across raised flesh and deep grooves. The angel looked down to see he was riddled with terrible scars from Alastar's torture. Dean looked ashamed for a moment and almost pulled away. Castiel ran his fingers over the scarred flesh gently exploring it before he moved to kiss his scars. As soon as they were out of this godforsaken place and the angel had back his strength he would heal everything that was broken or wounded within the hunter. The wind howled from the outside of the cave and the sleet turned to snow falling all around. Dean pushed the angel back so that he was laying back against the ground, not missing a beat as his body lined up with his moving flush as he came down on top of him. The hunter's thigh pressed into the angel's groin eliciting a pleased groan from him. Castiel's wings were pinned beneath him, pressed out flat in a dark feathery expanse across the ground. Dean's eyes were glittering, locked on his as he unbuckled the angel's belt sliding it free from his loops in one swift motion. He reached down pulling his fingers through Castiel's feathers as he pushed his thigh upward causing Castiel to push back against it. The feeling of his feather's and cock being stimulated at the same time made him squirm. He reached for the hunter's neck pulling him down so that their lips met again. Dean aligned their hips grinding them together as their tongues danced exploring one another's mouth.

"I want you." Castiel breathed. "I want to know you, every inch of you, with nothing between us." The angel's words caused the hunter to smile, and he raised up enough to undo Castiel's pants working them down along with his boxers. He wasn't long ridding him of everything before undoing his own jeans and making short order of his clothes. The other paused taking in the sight of him. The angel had no idea how he must appear, naked; his wings spread wide his painfully hard erection laying flat against his stomach. The hunter was quite a sight to behold himself, his chiseled features and tanned skin, forest green eyes devouring him with a look that set a beautiful shudder down the angel's spine.  
Then the hunter was on him; his body pressed in tight as he bit the angel's neck sucking hard, then gently licking the bruised flesh. With each bite, Castiel's hips rose and arched into Dean's. The hunter seeming to relish the response repeating the process over and over again until the angel was moving in rhythm, his neck covered in saliva and bites. "I'm laying claim to you angel, so even after we leave this place, you will carry with you these marks to remember this." Castiel had no intention of forgetting, how could he? His hips settled as the hunter stilled himself making the angel wait and see what came next. "I see no reason you should be far enough from me when we leave this place that I would forget your touch." Dean smiled again at the angel's statement. "An angel and a human, do you really think that would work?" Castiel didn't know the answer to that question but if his brief time with this man was an indicator of things to come he didn't see why not. The hunter then descended to taste the angel's neck again, moving downward to kiss and lick his chest as his hands moved over the landscape of Castiel's body exploring everything with great purpose and enthusiasm. Dean's hands blazed the trail that his mouth followed, fingertips sending glorious shivers through his body.

When the hunter lightly brushed over the angel's arousal his hips reacted pushing up instinctively, Castiel quickly reseating them. He had never experienced some of the sensations he was now and had never felt his vessel reacting of its own accord the way it did now to the beautiful blonde's every touch. The hunter wrapped a hand around Castiel's cock squeezing as he ran his thumb over the engorged red head smearing his precum generously around before running the length of him. The angel let out a gasp using all his concentration to hold himself still. He watched as Dean leaned in to lap up all the slick liquid he had just spread over him. His tongue was warm, and as he licked, first in tiny kitten like licks, then long slow laps that made the seraph began to squirm. His breathing picked up, and he watched in open awe as Dean swallowed the length of him in one slow, smooth motion. There were no words for how good it felt, Castiel tried to find them, but in the end only several approving noises escaped him. The hunter's green eyes didn't look away for a moment, and Castiel didn't dare look away either. He didn't want to miss anything the other was doing, it felt so incredible. He was bobbing up and down now, the angel's hips canting up as Dean went down gagging as he took in the full length of him. When he did it created a delicious pressure that made Castiel moan out, his fingers knotting in his hair to hold him there a moment before the hunter was pulling back causing the angel to loosen his grip. Dean's mouth made a lewd popping sound as he pulled back releasing Castiel's spit-slickened cock into his waiting hand. The hunter wiped his hand across his red swollen lips as he moved back up to meet the angel face to face. His hand toying with his arousal in slow erratic strokes causing him to whine and fuck into his clenched fist. 

"You've never done this before, have you angel?" Castiel had never experienced anything remotely as good as this, and he shook his head no, not able to speak until the hunter ceased to stroke him. "No, I have never had physical relations before." Dean let out a small chuckle at the awkwardly worded statement. "Well then, do you want to have them with me Cas?" His grip increasing as he resumed the attention to the angel's cock. "Because I want to fuck you, I want to hear my name on your lips as I claim you as my own." Dean's words coupled with the steady rhythm of his hand had Castiel writhing beneath him, fucking into his fist as the hunter stared him down, clearly enjoying the angel's reaction to him. "I think I need you Castiel, need to share this beautiful raw moment with you. I want to make you mine." Then his mouth was crushing against the angel's stealing any words Castel hoped in vain to produce. The angel kissed him back with everything he had the fingers in his hair pulling to keep him there as his other hand gripped his back. It was the hunter who finally broke the kiss pulling up even as Castiel attempted to pull him back in. He slid two of his fingers into the angel's mouth smirking down at him as he withdrew them allowing Castiel to pull his mouth back to his resuming the kiss with all the enthusiasm he had before. Then Castiel felt as he pressed a single finger against his entrance, teasing at the rim before pressing slowly inside. When the angel gasped in protest to being stretched open Dean increased the intensity of the hand that jerked him off. A moment later Castiel was groaning in approval moving himself down on the hunter's finger. An action that elicited a moan of approval from the other as the kiss ended. A second finger soon joined the first and Dean sunk them in deep scissoring them as he watched the angel's reaction. What was first slightly unpleasant was now feeling so good and the more the hunter stretched him open, the more the angel wanted. Castiel grabbed Dean's face his pupils blown wide with lust. "It's so good...I never..I never felt anything so good." He panted out the words as he felt something building within him. Dean seemed to notice too, and he released the angel's cock concentrating all his attention on fingering him. "Not yet, Castiel, not yet. I don't want you to cum until I'm inside you."

Then the fingers were withdrawn leaving the angel empty and rutting up in vain. He was breathing hard pulling at Dean's hair and scratching his back. "Then give it to me, I need more..I need more." His voice shaky with need as Dean positioned himself to give the angel exactly what he was asking for. He pushed in ever so slowly taking his time, stopping when the head of his cock was fully enveloped. Castiel gasped out clawing at him as he felt the burn of being so fully opened. It was a pleasant pain, and as soon as the hunter pushed forward the angel groaned loudly. Dean filled him fully and held himself there but a brief moment before he was moving. The angel choked out several cries as he took the full length of him repeatedly. The pain easing more and more with each stroke. The angel was already moving forward, his hips moving up to eagerly greet the hunter's thick cock. The sensation of which was making him dizzy with desire. "Dean." He managed, his voice shaky and wanting. The blonde moved close kissing his mouth, exploring the wet warmth with his tongue is he sunk into the angel again and again. "I need this, I need you." The hunter confessed as he gave into his urges, picking up in speed and intensity. Suddenly Castiel realized why this was forbidden to his kind. It was too intense, too euphoric, too beautiful. He could never do this just once. It also made Castiel connected to Dean in a way he had never experienced before. It was like in this moment they were one and every motion, every breath and heartbeat was shared. There was a great welling up of something warm and in chest, an intensity he'd never known before. Then he was brought back to the moment, the sensation of the hunter filling him over and over. It was exquisite and as Dean pulled his thighs back pressing his knees to his chest the angel let his head fall back. "You're so tight Cas, I could spend all night filling you with my cock and making you cry out my name. It sounds so good rolling off those lips." Then his mouth was back in the angels muffling his moans as the hunter began to hit his prostate every few strokes.

Before long he was hitting his spot every time with rough brutal accuracy. The angel broke the kiss crying out loudly. The pleasure was too much. He raked his fingers down Dean's back leaving a trail of bloody scratches. Dean moved his fingers into Castiel's dark plumage groping the sensitive feathers causing them to shift and move. The oil glands releasing their sweet-smelling contents onto Dean's attentive hands. The oils were light and smelled of sandalwood, their fragrance filling the cave. The hunter dug in gripping the feathers with his oil-laden hands holding them firm. It was painful but coupled with the increased ferocity Dean fucked him at it only added to it. Castiel felt something, a heat coiling in his gut that along with the desperate urgency he felt let him know something was coming. His fingers dug into the hunter's arms as he babbled in Enochian, strings of ecstasy spattered with Dean's name. This seemed to please the blonde, and he somehow managed to go harder and faster a feat the angel had no idea how he was accomplishing. "Dean...Dean...I...uhhhh...its.." It was Castiel's desperate attempt to communicate that things were fast building to the point he didn't think he could take much more. He panted wildly holding on for dear life. "That's it baby, just ride it out. let go. I've got you Cas." Green eyes meet with his as he pressed their heads together, an angelic sign of connection, love, and intimacy. Castiel trusted Dean and he let go completely. He cried out in a loud long cry, his body tensing all over before beginning to shake and quiver. The tight grip on his wings was making it more intense and he repeated his lover's name over and over. "Cum for me angel. Cum for me." Dean's voice demanding as he released the angel's wings sitting up on his knees and pulling the angel's legs to his chest. He lifted him fucking with everything he had. Seconds later Castiel found release, thick hot ribbons of cum spraying all over his chest, neck, and chin.

All he could do was gasp for breath as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure. It was more incredible than anything he ever felt before. He panted out Dean's name over and over as his insides constricted, spasming and squeezing the hunter's cock violently. Muscles sucking him off milking him dry as the hunter exploded inside him painting the angel's insides with the hot proof of his lust. Dean's eyes looked wild and furious as he pumped into the now limp angel. He road it out for several more moments before letting Cas' legs slide back down, pulling out causing the angel to suddenly fill empty. The blonde hunter sunk down between Cas thighs moving to lap at the juices on the angel's neck and chin. He then pressed their chests together in a sticky embrace as he brought his mouth to the angel's. "I don't know how or why but I think I love you Castiel. Promise me you will stay by my side that you won't ever leave me, I need you." His eyes were filled with worry and uncertainty. "Of course Dean." He kissed his perfect pink lips. "I claim you as my mate, and I vow to be forever at your side Dean Winchester." With this the hunter smiled kissing the angel with a passion that threatened to stir Castiel to arousal again. Dean then nestled himself down at the angel's side, his head in the crook of the angel's neck nuzzling in as he cuddled to his chest. Cas' breathing was already settling, but Dean's was still labored, his heart beating wildly against his chest. The seraph ran his fingers through the blondes sweaty tresses as the human found sleep in his arms. Castiel allowed his wings to shelter the human keeping him warm as he slept.  
Though the angel did not find sleep, he couldn't ever remember being as content as he was that night sleeping with the green-eyed hunter nestled against his chest. Dean stirred very little in his arms. Every once and a while he would become restless as though he were in the throws of some sort of unpleasant dream. Castiel had always found human dreams to be a curious thing. He had nothing in which to compare them experience to, but he imagined it to be like abstract memories and musing of the mind. As soon as Dean would stir he nuzzled into the seraphs wing and went still again. It was a rather beautiful sight that made the angel's heart feel all warm, soft, and full of contentment. When morning came the hunter stirred, his arms wrapping around the angel as he moved to look up at Castiel. "Did you sleep?" Came the blonde human's gentle query. "Angel's don't sleep, but I rested." Dean raised his head propping his chin on the angel's chest. Castiel smiled ruffling his fingers through his hair. It was like the hunter was a whole new person, the weight lifted from him, his green eyes sparkled. His features now soft and free from the pain that had weighed him down before. 

"I was thinking Cas; I want you to meet my little brother. He's all the family I have, the only person I would want to meet you. Then we can do whatever you want. Run off and make a life together or you could hunt with Sammy and me. I've never seriously entertained the thought of spending my life with someone, but I have never felt what you make me feel. I prayed for you Cas, so many times since I was here. I prayed for this all to end, to be saved, to find my way out of here. You Castiel are the light into my darkness. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I want to spend all my days with you." No one had ever said such things to the angel. Celestial beings didn't feel these things, and they didn't express love in the same way as humans. It wasn't that they didn't feel love, they did, sometimes in a most profound way. It just wasn't in the same way as they did, but Dean made the seraph feel things he had never felt before. 

As irrational as it was he also wanted to spend his life with him. Perhaps such a thing could be arranged if they knew the strength of their bond. What better way for Castiel to look after Dean than at his side."I would like that very much Dean Winchester. I would be honored to remain at your side. Let's find our way out of here and then we will figure it out, okay?" The blonde hunter seemed fully satisfied with this answer, he nodded and then pulled himself up to claim a kiss. Cas' eyes closed as those soft warm lips met with his. The kiss stole his breath away and made the angel's heart flutter. There was no reasonable cause for such a physical reaction, but it was him. A human was capable of stealing an angel's breath, able to send his heart racing and to make him flush with a heat he'd never know before. When Dean pulled back Castiel's eyes opened slowly finding the greenest eyes he'd ever know staring back at him. It was then he saw it, right there in the hunter's eyes. Castiel was home.

The trip to the exit that had been arranged for them as long, cold and exhausting. Though Dean's skin was pale and tinged with blue he kept going. Castiel didn't often feel temperature, but it was even getting to him. He didn't know how the blonde was still moving. The hunter was indeed a resilient being. Every hour or so they would stop and the seraph would pull Dean against him wrapping his wings around the blonde to share what little body heat he had with him. It was as he held the shivering human he saw their exit. A large dead tree at the base of an outcrop of rocks. The angel breathed a sigh of relief. Dean wasn't going to last much longer, and he would have been devastated to lose him after all this. "It's there. The exit is in there." Cas pointed to the tree, and Dean immediately turned heading towards the rotten tree. 

The exit was temporarily for him and Castiel was so glad to see it. He was eager to leave this horrible place and get his human to safety. Humans couldn't pass through normally, but with the angel there he could help him. The angel placed a hand on the blonde's arm searing the flesh as he imparted a portion of his grace to him. It would be enough to let him pass through and make sure he survived the trip. Pulling Dean, he stepped through the doorway in the heart of the tree. When he emerged on the other side, the light of the room blinded him. The angel winced as his eyes adjusted. They were in an ornately decorated safe room. A place created for angel's to meet or humans to be brought to when necessary. Dean was standing there hand shielding his face as he shuddered violently. He needed to b healed but Castiel was badly depleted, he was going to need time to recharge.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean sputtered out as he looked at the dark-haired male before him. It was Michael. Cas stood back allowing Michael to take control of the situation. One thing the young seraph had learned long ago was not to cross an archangel. You did as told and gave them a wide berth else you ended up smited or worse. Michael was taking in the blonde, a slight smile gracing his features. Michael had the kind of smile that made him uncomfortable. It was unnatural and usually followed by something sadistic. He ignored Dean, blue eyes moving to inspect the frozen dirty seraph. Cas wings were burnt and scarred from his descent to hell. Every inch of him was covered with either mud or ice. He must have been quite a sight to behold. 

"I can't believe you did it Castiel. You really did it. I never thought I'd see you again brother." Cas didn't speak; he didn't know what to say. He didn't care if Michael hadn't had faith in him. It didn't matter. He had saved Dean, and that was all that mattered. It was then the archangel's attention returned to the blonde, who was still struggling to warm his body. "Heal him Michael. He won't make it if you don't." Castiel didn't want him procrastinating. Dean was suffering and he didn't like it. The archangel moved in close grabbing the hunter by the head and squeezing moderately as he healed him. The blonde was far too weak and exhausted to put up a fight. Michael was then scenting him. Castiel held his breath as his brother did this.  
Relief washed over him as he saw the color return to Dean's face, it was short-lived, however. Michael released Dean so fast, shoving him back so that he almost fell. "What have you done Castiel!" Grace welled up in the archangel's furious eyes as he advanced on him. "You defiled my vessel! Your scent is all over him!" Michael growled the words as he grabbed the seraph yanking him in close. Castiel would stand very little chance against an archangel. Weakened and in his current condition he stood no chance. "I didn't know he was your vessel Michael." It was true; he hadn't known. For an angel to do what he Cas had done with a human that belonged to another angel was a huge deal. He had inadvertently laid claim to Michael's vessel. The archangel was going to end him right now. That wasn't hat he was thinking of though. If Dean was Michael's vessel, he was going to be killed. Being an archangel was not something a human survived. Not even one as strong as Dean. Castiel wasn't going to let that happen. He had to figure out a way to save him.  
When Michael hit him the impact was jarring. A second and third blow came before he even had a chance to react. He could hear Dean's voice, and when he looked back, he could see the blonde barreling towards his brother. Michael raised a hand stopping him in his tracks. Dean was stopped dead in his tracks, and the archangel turned back to Cas. His grip hadn't loosened. As the seraph stood staring at him, he knew that one day he would kill the archangel. It wasn't today, but it would happen. He proceeded to beat Castiel until he collapsed onto the floor. "I'm sorry Michael, I didn't know. I would never have touched him." It was a lie, but the angel tried his best to sell it. He tried to shield himself as his brother kicked him hard in the wing. Dean was screaming at the archangel threatening him in vain as he attacked Cas. Then all at once he ceased the brutal assault. "You and the human fell in love." Castiel caught looked up at his brother. The look of malice turning again to that sadistic smile he knew so well. "You are, you are in love with a human." He laughed out loud and looked back at Dean who stood silently glaring. "Well then, that makes this far more interesting."

Michael hoisted Castiel back to his feet. The seraph was shaky, but he stood. His left wing was drooping, and he spat blood on the floor. One blue eye was swollen shut but the other looked Michael in the eye. "Did you think you were going to run off with this human and play house? Hmmmm? Stupid angel." The archangel laughed as he released Cas. "Pathetic, you're an angel, he's a human. That's my vessel Castiel, and you will never lay a hand on him again. Understand?!" Cas was nodding, "I understand Michael." The archangel seemed pleased with this. "Here's what is going to happen Castiel. You are going to wipe his mind. You are going to erase everything about you from his memories." Those words made Castiel's heart constrict. It hurt, he didn't want Dean to lose those memories. How could he find a way for them to be together if he couldn't even remember Castiel? "Then you are going to be the one to watch over him and prepare him for me. You will look at him every single day and feel everything. He will have no clue who you are, and you will mean nothing to him. He will remain at a fingertip's distance but you will never touch him. This will be your penance." Though Castiel nodded, his eyes must have betrayed the sorrow his heart was feeling. It was like Michael had ripped it from his chest. How could he bear this? It would surely be too much. He would do it though; he would do it to save Dean.  
Michael gave a maniacal look as he wiped Cas' blood off his hands. He seemed quite pleased with himself. "I'll do it Michael; I'll keep him safe and make sure he is ready to receive you when it is time." Cas swallowed hard, wiping his bloody lip and catching his breath. It felt like there was no breath to be drawn. It was too much; he felt like he couldn't do this. Cas turned around just in time to see Dean released. The blonde had an angry look on his face as he stormed over to him.  
"You don't get to decide for me Castiel. You don't get to take this away, do you hear me! I need them, I need those memories. There are so many horrible things in my head. I need them Cas; I need you." He was yelling at him, eyes starting out narrow and then softening as he got more distraught. "Dean, it's the only way. I have to take them." The blonde shook his head aggressively shoving the angel's chest to put space between them. Instead of backing up Castiel grabbed hold of Dean pulling him in close. "Listen to me." His voice dropped to a soft whisper so that his brother couldn't hear him. "Michael means to make you his vessel, and it will kill you Dean. I can't let that happen. But right now I haven't the strength to fight him. You aren't losing me. I'm going to stay by your side. I will make sure Michael doesn't get his hands on you. I will keep you safe. I will never leave you." The blonde's eyes welled up with tears. "Cas, I won't remember you."  
Cas pulled them together until their foreheads touched, his wings expanding to offer them a small bit of privacy. "It won't matter, you don't have to remember me. You will know me, you will feel it. What is between us can't be taken away. Your heart will know mine Dean. Trust me; everything will be okay." Dean was crying now, choking out soft sobs. He'd been through so much, and now Castiel was about to take away the one good memory he'd made since then. Castiel lowered his wings. "I'm going to take away everything about hell; he doesn't need that." The angel looked back at his brother. He didn't want Dean remembering Alistair and all the horrible things that happened to him. "No Castiel, you leave that. I want him to remember." The hunter was on the verge of doing something stupid. Cas could see it; he wasn't going to let this happen. So the angel pulled him in and kissed his forehead. With that kiss, he erased every memory of himself. When he was done he pulled back, and Michael snapped his fingers causing Dean to vanish. "He will wake up and dig himself out of his grave; then you will go to him." With that Michael was gone as well, and Castiel was left utterly alone.  
The seraph kept his word. He watched over Dean. Through everything Castiel remained at Dean's side. He had thought on more than one occasion that Dean remembered something. It was in the way he looked at him, but then it would be gone. The hunter remembered nothing. There was never anything more between them than passing touched and long lingering looks. It was an exquisite torture, watching Dean, being this close but able to do nothing. He wanted so badly for the blonde to remember him. It was so strange that a single night could have changed him completely, but Castiel wanted so badly to hold the hunter in his arms again, to kiss him and share the intimacy they had that night.  
Cas watched as Dean picked up a girl at the bar and the two disappeared outside. She'd been all over Dean for the last hour, and the angel had forced himself to watch from a distance. He should have gone, but he'd stayed and subjected himself to all of it. The angel vanished from Sam's side and reappeared inside his own motel room. He was so angry, his arm raking over the desk knocking everything off. The lamp lay flickering on its side as he slid his back down the wall to the ground pulling his knees in and sitting there in pained silence. This was Castiel’s hell.


End file.
